It Happened One Night When
by TinaTalksAlot
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose is just an ordinary teenager at school with her best friend Lissa. That was until Mr Belikov, the new, mysterious and hot teacher arrives. Rated T for swearing. Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I do not own the Vampire Academy series, Richelle Mead does **

Chemistry was boring as usual. I swear nothing could be worse than listening to Mr. Murphy raumble on about particles and all of that shit. I spent most of my time passing notes to Lissa, my best friend.

Liss, u going Mason's party Friday?

Once Mr. Murphy had his back to the board to write some notes Lissa quickly wrote a reply and passed it back to me.

Yh! Joshua asked to go with me.

HAHA! What happened with u and Aaron?

Nothing. Exactly that, nothing at all! He is so frigid!

Lissa and I were two of the most popular girls at Bayside High School. We were invited to all the parties and went out with all the guys we wanted to. Even though we went out with a lot of guys though did not make us slags. Lissa had lost her virginity in year 10 at a party when she was really drunk, but that definitely didn't make her a slag. As for me, I was still a virgin. I didn't actually tell anyone I hadn't had sex, everyone just seems to assume it due to my flirtatious attitude.

Too bad! I'm going with Jesse! :D he asked me yesterday in trig class!

While I was passing the note over to Lissa, Mr. Murphy turned around and caught us.

"Girls, I have had enough of this silly note passing so hand it over here."

Luckily for me I had become an expert on swapping notes and handed him a page of notes that I had done for homework last week. I passed him the note with a grin, knowing what was going to happen.

"Aha, let's see what you have been talking about Miss. Hathaway," he said with a smug grin. "Hydrocarbons are..." He paused and read the rest of the page silently, and turned it over just to make sure there was nothing on the back.

He frowned at the paper, knowing he had been defeated.

"Very well Miss. Hathaway but next time no lending notes to Miss. Dragomir. I'm sure Miss Dragomir is capable of making her own notes isn't that right?"

Lissa, almost unable to contain her laughter, just nodded at Mr. Murphy.

After that me and Lissa continued our note passing, talking about what we would wear to the party and who was going to be going with who.

Once class had finished I found myself walking next to Mason. Mason Ashford had been my best friend since I was about 5 years old. He had red hair with red freckles which I had come to find rather attractive after several years.

He looked at me with his lopsided grin I had become so used to seeing on him.

"Murphy is a right crackpot you know that?"

I laughed and put my arm around his shoulders. Last year I heard many rumours going around school that Mason and I were dating. I didn't try to deny any of them because I was aware of how we must look to people. The constant flirting with each other, the occasional kisses on the cheek, we definitely looked more than friends. Plus I was also aware of Mason's feelings for me, those were something definitely more than friendly.

"So you are coming to my party right?" he asked me, putting on his best pleading face.

I nudged him lightly in the ribs but he was such a weakling and moans. "Of course I am! It's all anyone has been talking about for the past month."

"Good," his eyes suddenly became very serious. "Because I was kind of hoping you would be my date."

I looked at him. There was no way I could tell him about Jesse, especially seeing as it was his party we were going to. So I just said "Sure!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm glad. There is nobody else I want to go with except you."

I had no idea what to say to this. Instead I just smiled at him and was saved by the bell, signalling next period was beginning.

I walked into Biology five minutes late. Lissa was staring at me, trying to indicate something. I only caught the words "new teacher"

Oh shit, I forgot that Mrs. Withams was leaving to go have her gazillionth baby! For someone who taught biology you would think they know a thing or two about contraception. I glanced around the room looking for a seat, and the only one I could find was next to the weird emo kid Christain Ozera.

Great.

So now probably for the rest of the year I would have to sit next to the weird kid. I also think I had just pissed off my teacher. I hadn't seen him yet as his back was turned to me and was writing on the board. I desperately hoped he wasn't the strict type as, although I am a world renounced troublemaker, I didn't fancy getting into trouble on the first lesson with him.

He finished what he was writing on the board. I noticed he had shoulder length dark hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. Normally this look would have been all wrong but on him it kinda worked.

He turned around and my jaw hit the floor. He was gorgeous. A complete and utter sex god. He couldn't have been more than 25. I suddenly appreciated Mrs. Withams for having loads of babies.

He pointed towards the boards where he had scribbled his name. He said it out loud with an accent that I could recognise as Russian.

"Hello students. My name is Mr. Belikov."

**What do** **you guys think? Please read and review! Since this is only the first chapter, I will update when I have only 2 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing! 5 reviews in just one day! So as promised, another chapter **

For the rest of the week I was always the first to class in biology. I never talked, just focused purely on . I used whatever excuse I could to talk to him.

It was Friday I had my first conversation with him that wasn't related to biology. It was the day of Mason's party and everyone was really excited. For the party it was a tie between two outfits. I choose to wear one to the party and the other to school, even though it must have been breaking plenty of rules about clothing.

"Miss Hathaway, can I speak to you for a moment?" My heart skipped a beat as I walked over to him. I got a lot of jealous stares from girls as they were leaving the classroom; apparently I wasn't the only one who had thought he was fit.

"Miss Hathaway," he said in that sexy Russian accent. I swear I could listen to it all day.

"Yes," I mumbled. Perhaps he was going to praise me for my excellent behaviour in class this week.

"Do you really think that outfit is acceptable?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. This was a possible outfit for the party, that was too good to not wear. It was short black shorts with a beaded silver crop top. I didn't have any tights on even though it was October and starting to get cold.

Lots of teachers had looked at my outfit today and just sighed. There wasn't anything really they could do, seeing as I had nothing else to change into. I certainly hadn't expected Mr Belikov of all teachers to bring me up on it.

"Don't you think it looks good then?" I know this was ruining all the time I spent on good behaviour but I couldn't let this flirting opportunity go away.

"That is not what I was asking Miss Hathaway," he said with a sigh. There was something about his eyes though, purposely trying to look away from what I was wearing, from all the leg that was on show.

"I don't think it's unacceptable, Mr Belikov," I replied.

"Well some would say they disagree. Indeed, they may find it distracting from their work."

Distracting! Where was all this stuff coming from? I was aware boys had been looking at me all day, but nobody had actually stopped what they were doing to look.

This is a type of joking conversation I would have with my best friend Mason. Which is probably why my next reply came out with me thinking.

"Do you find it distracting?" I said this is the seductive tone I would have used to talk to Mason with, totally not suitable to talk to teachers with.

He got up from where he had been perching on the edge of his desk. Gosh he was so tall, he must have been a foot taller than me.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, even though they felt like days. I wanted to know desperately what he was thinking at this very moment.

Eventually he faced me, and said in a very controlled voice "That is not how a student talks to a teacher Miss Hathaway. Perhaps you need some lessons on being polite. You will have plenty of time to practise at detention with me, Monday after school. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late for your next lesson.

I slipped out of the room quietly. Private time with Mr. Belikov. This definitely wasn't punishment to me.

I didn't tell Lissa about what had happened with Mr Belikov. I felt so used to telling her everything and it felt good not revealing something for once. She did ask me what he had wanted to talk to me about though.

"Oh nothing really, I've improved a lot from when we had Mrs. Withams." I was the master of lying.

"Oh yeah," Lissa said, raising her eyebrow. "I wonder what has made you suddenly become so focused in biology.

We laughed and I laid back on her bed, flicking through magazines, getting ready for Mason's party. I was at Lissa's house, if you could even call it that. It was more like a fricking mansion! Even after all these years of knowing her, I still sometimes got lost in this house.

I asked her once how they had all this money as I knew that Lissa's parents had pretty ordinary jobs. She said she was related to some Prince of Russia on her mother's side who decided to give them all this money. She never got to meet them though as her parents died.

It was a touchy subject for Lissa, seeing as it only happened 2 years ago. I can tell she still cries a lot and has nightmares from the red rim around her eyes and the big black bags that she tries to cover up with concealer but I still notice.

Their death was a pretty awful one as far as deaths goes. Lots of blood and screaming, not silently and peaceful. Her parents and her older brother Andre were driving to go watch Lissa's ballet recital when their car collided with a speeding truck. Pronounced dead at the scene. I was with Lissa when she found out the news. For months after that it was like Lissa was covered with a darkness. It followed her everywhere, causing her friends to separate themselves from her, and to cause her schoolwork to go down. I stayed by her side though, and I like to think it was my support that helped her come out of it.

So for now Lissa lived with her older cousins, Trey and Reed. They were OK, but they were out most of the time anyway so we didn't have to worry about them.

We spent a lot of time getting ready and finally at half 9 we were ready to go to the party. Lissa was more beautiful by far; she was tall and slim and had beautiful long blonde hair that complimented her features perfectly. Tonight she had on a sequin miniskirt, a plain white oversized vest top and a black blazer. The whole outfit was completely stunning. While I was always envious of Lissa's look, she was envious of mine. I was average height, but had curves in all the right places. I had tanned skin tone from my Turkish father who I had never met, and dark brown hair that almost looked black.

I had on the outfit I decided was best for the party. What would Mr Belikov say if he saw me now, I thought. I had on a shimmering gold dress that was high necked at the front and revealed the whole of my back. Did I mention it was almost rather short? I had my long hair up in a simple messy bun.

Lissa and I examined ourselves for a couple of seconds and then we turned to each other.

"Come on, lets go!"

**Please review guys, it means so much!**

**This was pretty much a filler chapter but the next two chapters are so action packed! Will try update tomorrow as I have no more exams, WOOHOOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**These reviews I'm getting are so amazing and just inspire me to continue writing **

**A while back I started 2 books, Into the Forest and Ready to Kill for the Gallagher Girl series! I am proud to say I will be continuing these stories very shortly, possibly at the weekend!**

**Anyway, another chapter has arrived **** Also I don't own the Vampire Academy series.**

When Lissa and I arrived at Mason's house, the party was already in full swing. The drunks were either breaking stuff or passed out on benches, the couples were making own or had found themselves a private area in the woods behind Mason's house and the stoners were all sat together, probably passing round weed and all that.

We found the rest of our gang in Mason's kitchen. Mason's house had fascinated me from a young age. It was originally a mill but transformed into a house sometime during the 19th century. Even the kitchen was amazing, with its low ceilings and wooden beams. Then out the back of the house was the wood that stretched for miles and miles and somewhere in them was a lake that Mason still hadn't managed to find.

Mason, Eddie, Natalie, Joshua, Aaron (to Lissa's distaste) and a few others who I had spoken to a couple of times but couldn't remember their names. Mason came over and gave me a hug, kissing me on the cheek as he did so. I could smell beer on him, but Mason generally wasn't the type to get drunk.

"Finally, we have been waiting for you girls to get here for ages!" Mason said.

"Sorry, it was so hard choosing what to wear seeing as everything looks great on me," I said with a wink.

Mason smirked and came to sit next to me on one of the kitchen counters. "Personally I prefer you wearing no clothes at all."

"Well if you are good then perhaps that might come true." Part of me felt bad for Jesse as originally I had said I would go with him, but he wasn't here now.

Mason gave me a look that was half-serious and half-joking and gave me a quick peck on my lips. My lips tingled even after he had stopped kissing me. Was it possible that I had feelings for Mason, my best friend?

Eddie wolf whistled at us and told us to get a room. We quickly fell into the easy banter, with the occasional interruption from a drunken person about to puke their guts out. Totally gross.

I had shifted my position and had my head rested on Mason's chest with him stroking my hair when Jesse came in. While Mason was cute and had subtle things about him that made him look attractive, Jesse was practically a Greek god. He was so muscular from being the star quarterback on the football team, and had a tan that could only be achieved by spending all summer working for his parents on their orchards they own in Vermont. Add to that his messy blond hair, green eyes flecked with gold, and stubble he never shaved, it was obvious why all of the school had a crush of him.

He looked at me with a confused expression and I realised the position I was sitting in with Mason. I quickly leapt up detangling myself from Mason.

While Jesse was welcome to hang out with our gang as much as he liked, he tended to hang out with the other football players and the (usually slutty) cheerleaders. This was why he only gave a brief nod in regard to the others.

He looked at me, his eyes lingering on my breasts which looks especially large in the dress I was wearing. When his eyes eventually reached mine he smiled and said "You look amazing. Want to go somewhere a little more private? I know a great place in the woods."

I was about to agree, I mean who wouldn't want to go somewhere private with Jesse, when I remembered Mason was still there. I glanced back at him and he was staring at Jesse, hate filling his eyes. Eventually he said "Rose is my date."

Jesse gave a small laugh and looked towards me. "Is it true Rose, are you Mason's date? Because I definitely remember you saying you would be my date."

This is when Mason snapped. He jumped down from the counter and strode over to Jesse and me, standing face to face with Jesse.

He was still looking at Jesse when he asked me "Rose, did you say you would be both of our dates?"

I faced the floor, trying to hide my face. "I...well...I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings," I said sheepishly.

Mason then turned and forced my head up so I would look him in the eye. "And you asked you first?"

My voice was so faint it was barely a whisper, "Jesse."

Mason spun round so quickly I didn't end notice he had thrown a lamp until it broke into thousands of fragments. Behind me, Lissa gave a little squeal. I realised that the alcohol was getting to Mason as he wouldn't usually act like this.

"Mason, don't. Listen to me." I put a hand on his shoulder and he stared at it like it was some vile creature.

"Don't talk to me Rose. I understand, you just said yes because you didn't want to upset my feelings. You and Jesse were probably laughing at now pathetic I was, thinking I actually had a chance to explain."

I opened my mouth to explain to him but he carried on.

"Please do me on favour. Fuck off."

This stung real bad. While me and Mason had fights all the time, none had been this serious. And now all my friends had just witnessed me backstabbing him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and stormed quickly out of the house, grabbing a bottle of vodka on the way, heading into the woods.

Lissa's POV:

"Rose? Rose? Rose?"

After Rose had stormed out of the kitchen, I had gone to follow her. I understood that she only did what she did so she didn't have to reject anyone, but she had to stop playing with Mason. His feelings for her were real, and it was just cruel seeing her break his heart.

Joshua had offered to walk with me into the woods, but right now I just needed to be alone. I was still confused with my own love life. I loved Aaron but there was no spark, nothing that made us act impulsively. And then there was Joshua, the opposite. The spark between us was great, yet I knew he had a reputation. A reputation he would easily cheat on girls for. I sighed, why are things in life always so hard.

I found myself walking further and further through the woods. I had lost sight of Rose a couple of minutes ago and now it was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Rose? Ro-SHIT!"

The heel of my shoe caught on a branch and it sent me flying down towards the ground. I landed on a bunch full of leaves so I wasn't hurt too bad. However when I tried to get up, I found I couldn't. My heel was stuck under the branch and I couldn't get it down. I started to panic, what if I was stuck here all night and nobody found me. I wasn't a fan of the dark or animals and so spending the night in the woods definitely didn't seem like a good idea.

"Hang in there, I'm coming." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had no idea who my saviour was but I was glad that someone had found me between too long.

When they finally got to me, I looked up and was surprised to meet the face of Christian Ozera, the weird emo class who was in some of my classes.

He broke the branch that trapped me rather easily, which shocked me as his arms didn't show any muscle. He held out his hand and I took it gratefully.

Once I was up, he assessed me from head to toe. When he was sure I had no injuries he asked if I wanted to head back to the house. I nodded and we walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

Eventually the silence got to me and I blurted out "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and I couldn't help but notice how much better he looked when he smiled.

"Believe it or not me and Mason are kind of friends. We talk sometimes. Only when people aren't looking of course."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was shaking his head as if he was laughing at how stupid something was.

"Ah." I couldn't think of much else to say. When me finally reached the house again I turned to face him and said "Thanks for helping me back there. I owe you." I still didn't understand what he was doing that deep in the woods but I just wanted to sleep now. Surprisingly my trek had made me really, really tired.

He grinned and before walking away said "You can make it up to me by talking to me at school some time."

I watched him walk off, not into the house but instead a passage down the side of the house that led to the street.

I thought about it over in my head. From this brief encounter he really didn't seem as bad as I thought he would be.

"Okay," I said to nothing.

**What do you think guys? The next chapter is really big! I would write it now but my eyes are gradually closing!**

**Hoping for 5 more reviews again! :D**

**You guys are so amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only got 4 reviews for the last chapter but I can't wait to post this chapter!**

**Me: Haha take that Rose, I own the Vampire Academy series!**

**Rose: You're lying! I totally own it.**

**Me: Naaa-uh!**

**Rose: Uh-huh! **

**Richelle Mead: Naaa-uh! I own it actually ;)**

I went into the woods without thinking; I just knew I had to get away. Mason had just publically humiliated me in front of everyone, and now I looked like a total bitch. But I had been a total bitch. I had screwed over Mason AND Jesse. I knew Jesse wouldn't mid though. He had probably found another girl and was probably kissing her right at this very moment.

I let out another groan. Sometimes life can be so unfair. I took another swig from the vodka bottle that was emptying rapidly.

Why had I gone into the woods alone? I knew I would never make it back to the house, as it was so dark and I was drunk. I wasn't even in the area me and Mason usually walk into. I had ventured off slightly more to the right, where there was thicker vegetation and was more creepy.

I leaned against a tree and slid down it so I was sitting down. Leaning my head back I realised it wouldn't be so bad if I just slept here all night and found my way back in the morning.

I had just started to fall asleep when I heard the voice.

"Rose? Fuck! I know you are here somewhere!"

I looked round the tree and saw Jesse's blonde head making its way towards me.

When he spotted me he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I was worried I wouldn't find you."

"Why do you care? I totally screwed you over."

"Nahh, don't worry about it. I know you were just trying to protect his feelings."

"Yeah." Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Jesse seemed to be making more sense than Mason did. I was just looking out for people.

"Well I'm glad you are okay. We could head back and-Hey!" His eyes gleamed.

"What?"

"You almost made it to the lake!"

The lake? We had searched for it millions of times but with no luck and yet Jesse knew where it was.

"I'll take you there if you want." I took Jesse's hand and we walked to the lake, a 100m away from where I had stopped.

My jaw dropped at the beauty of it. The lake was large and the moonlight glinted off the surface of the water. There was a large willow on the far side of the lake and then a small cabin just round by the side.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the cabin.

"Apparently people used to live there. Now it is just used for hunting supplies and all that. Let's go."

Inside the cabin wasn't much, a couple of guns and axes and a small couch to the right.

I sat down on the coach and took off my heels. God they were killing me.

Jesse came and sat down next to me and rested his hand on my thigh. I liked the way it felt and didn't complain.

He turned round to face me. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Rose Hathaway."

He gave me a soft kiss but the intensity soon me picked. He swung me round so that I was lying across the couch and he was on top of me. My hands found the back of his neck and pushed him closer towards me. He started trailing kisses down my neck until they reached the top of my dress. He unzipped the zip and quickly tossed the dress to one side.

His big warm hands enclosed around my breasts and I let out a moan. God this was good. I started working on his shirt, eventually taking it off. His pants quickly followed. We were only separated by our underwear. His hands were now on my thighs and when they reached my knickers I pulled back.

I wasn't ready for sex. Everyone just assumed that I had lost my virginity but the truth was I was still a virgin.

"No sex." I said.

He didn't stop though. He hands started to pull my knickers down and I quickly put my hands on top of his, stopping him.

"Oh come on Rose. We all know you are no pussy."

"I just don't want to have sex. Not here, not like this!"

He didn't care and continued to try pull my knickers down. I used all my forced to try shove him off but my strength was no match. With one hand he grabbed hold of my arms and pinned them above my head. His force both surprised and hurt me and a loud groan escaped from my lips.

"Yeah, you like it now don't you."

His eyes were crazy. Cold, hard and crazy. I knew right then and there that there was no way of getting out now. Silent tears rolled down my cheek and I prayed that this would end soon.

His hand ventured back to my knickers and they were almost done when the door of the cabin lodge swung open blowing in a gust of cold air.

I laid underneath Jesse, shocked with surprise for several seconds. Then instinct kicked in. I lashed out at Jesse using everything I had got. He cried out in pain and doubled over. Whilst he was doing this I sprinted off the bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

The door. The door. I had to make it to the door.

However this was a lot harder said than done. I had already drunk enough alcohol this evening and standing up this quickly wasn't the best idea. I felt myself falling down towards the floor. I prepared myself for the impact of the hard wooden flooring when I was steadied by two large warm hands. This definitely weren't Jesse's hands so I spun around.

"MR. BELIKOV?" _What the fuck was he doing here?_

However Mr. Belikov didn't reply to me. His eyes were full of anger and darkness and they were only focused on Jesse.

"Mr. Belikov? I'm fine now. Honestly. Pl-l-ease go."

I placed my hand on the wall and it wasn't until then I realised I was shaking. I tried to stop but it wouldn't. Shit! I think I was having some kind of panic attack.

Jesse, no longer in pain, had backed against the wall when Mr. Belikov arrived. Mr. Belikov was towering above him, the extra height coming to his advantage.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr Belikov struck out and hit Jesse in the nose. There was a sick cracking sound meaning that Jesse must have broken his nose. Blood was pouring everywhere and Jesse fell to the floor crying. I felt like now should be the time to leave, but I was rooted there to the spot.

Mr Belikov gave a kick to the side of Jesse's head and immediately he stopped screaming and moving. He had gone unconscious!

Panic set in and I turned around and tried to sprint for the door when I felt Mr Belikov's arm on my shoulder.

"Please, let me explain."

Let me explain? I was pretty sure I didn't need explaining to. He had just attacked Jesse and was probably coming for me too. I didn't care how hot he may be, that's all pretty irrelevant when you are a destructive psychopath!

I didn't turn round to face him, but I stopped struggling to get to the door. There was no point in trying to escape. With his speed and strength I didn't stand a chance.

"Mr Belikov," I whimpered.

"Dimitri. Call me Dimitri. And you have nothing to be afraid of."

This time I did turn round to look at him.

"Nothing to be afraid of? Nothing to be afraid of? You just knocked out Jesse!"

Who was this man? What did he want with me?

Mr Belikov, or should I say Dimitri, didn't answer me immediately. Instead he was looking me up and down. From my hair, to my breast, to my hips and to my legs. Wearing only my underwear and Jesse's shirt, I tried to wrap it round me more, trying to cover everything up.

Dimitri cleared his throat and spoke to me.

"He was hurting you."

"That wasn't your call to make," I said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Roza." _Roza? _"I just couldn't walk pass and let that happen."

"Speaking of walking past," I was practically shouting now. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like to come visit the lake at night sometimes."

"Well I better get going." This conversation was getting to weird for me to handle. "Take care of Jesse and I'll see you in class."

I stormed out the cabin, not bothering to look behind me. I had no clue where to go, how on Earth was I meant to find the house.

I realised that in the distance I could hear the sound of a car, I must be near a road!

Breaking out into a run, I replayed the list of events that had happened tonight. Mason and I fighting, the incident with Jesse and then Dimitri showing up.

All this was too much for my brain to handle.

And the alcohol was having its affect.

Which is probably why I didn't hear the car when it came speeding round the corner.

Hmm, I thought lying on the ground. I guess I won't be in class after all.

And that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

**Ooooh, what do you guys think? Sorry the update has been later than expected, I had hockey all weekend.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and remember to review! It's the best feeling in the world when you get a good review **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I need to apologise. I haven't updated in such a long time. I read all your lovely reviews and that makes me want to write another chapter immediately however recently there have been some problems meaning I can't write as often as I want.**

**I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can but that could be up to 3 weeks. Please just be patient as I promise I will always write another chapter!**

**Anyway thank you for your lovely reviews! I feel so good after reading them all and although I don't reply to every review, I really do appreciate them all!**

**Now you can enjoy a new chapter **

**P.S I don't own the Vampire Academy series in any way!**

When I woke up it felt like I was floating on a cloud. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't see anything as there was this blinding white light. However after a few seconds reality kicked in and I realized I hurt. A lot.

I looked down at my body and noticed several needles stuck in my arms, connected to various machines. A machine nearby was making a loud beeping sound that was giving me a headache. I groaned and tried to roll onto my side. That was a bad idea. I cried out in pain.

_What is happening to me? Where am I?_

"I wouldn't try to move yet if I were you."

I heard the voice but couldn't see the face. Suddenly a head appeared right in front of my face and covered up the blinding white light.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi. I've been your nurse for the past 3 months. Now that you are awake it won't be long before you are allowed to go home!"

No way was she a nurse! With her soft face and her blonde ringlets she looked like she was younger than me! She was smiling at me but to me it felt more patronizing than friendly.

Then her words hit me.

_3 months? Where the hell was I?_

"Where am I?" My voice was croaky and my throat was rough and dry, like I hadn't drunk in weeks.

Mia frowned and her eyebrows drew together.

"You're in the hospital," she said slowly. I glared at her. I didn't know where I was but my hearing was perfectly fine, thank you! "You have been in a coma since you got hit by a car speeding down the road at 80mph, he shouldn't have been going that fast but-"

Mi a continued talking about the car but I didn't care. All my memories came flooding towards me. The party at Mason's house where I had been a complete bitch to him. Going to the cabin with Jesse with him trying to have sex with me. Then Dimit-Mr Belikov coming in and beating Jesse up. And finally me running out onto the road and being hit by the car.

"I was in a coma for 3 months?" I asked completely interrupting whatever she was saying.

"Yup," she popped the p. "Your mom said she would turn off the machine if you didn't wake up in 5 months. I always knew you would wake up though!"

_Wow, _I thought_. How considerate of my mother to wait a whole 5 months before she gave up on me! She would be sad that I woke up. I bet she was probably enjoying not having me around._

"Did she ever visit? Did anyone ever visit?"

"Oh yeah. Your mother tried to visit at least once every two months but sometimes she couldn't come. She has a busy job and all that. Your fried Lissa came and visited you nearly every day. Lovely girl she is. And then there were all your classmates."

I half wanted to know whether Mr Belikov aka Dimitri visited but I decided it would be best not to ask.

I laid back on my bed and let out a yawn. I was suddenly really exhausted and tired. Funny how I had spent 3 months in a deep sleep and I could still be tired.

"Mia?"

She turned towards me and smiled.

"Could I have a drink? Plus I am really tired too."

"Sure thing. Let me go just get you a glass of water. And it's fine to sleep. Doctors will be here in a minute to do some tests on you and meanwhile I will notify all your friends and family you are awake!"

"Thanks." I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

-It Happened One Night When-

They made me play the game to keep my memories separated from dreams. Shortly after I was released from the hospital I started getting headaches and become desperately confused between reality and my dreams.

In the game I had to state the basic things which I knew for definite. It always started like this:

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway.

I am 17 years old.

My mother is Janine Hathaway.

My mother does not love me.

I have no idea who my father is.

My best friend is Lissa Dragomir

I love Lissa

Lissa loves me

The night of the accident I was hit by a car.

And then I get confused. Why was I running from the cabin in the first place? Was I scared of Jesse or Mr Belikov.

I sighed, giving up with the game today and went back to choosing my outfit for school tomorrow. After recovering from two weeks at home I was finally allowed to go back to school. I hadn't seen any of my friends since I had woken up. The doctors had given me strict warnings not to see any of my friends in case I over excite myself.

Looking at my wardrobe I wasn't entirely sure what to wear. It was January which meant that it was cold as hell outside. I hadn't been shopping in so long and everything I owned was too summery or clothes from last year.

I sighed knowing this would have to do and pulled out a pair of grey jeans, a Justin Bieber t-shirt (what? So I may like him a little bit) and a thick, cream Bayside High School jumper. I didn't look anything like myself.

I studied my wrist. It had broken when the car had hit me. It was slightly better however I couldn't get the full range of movement and the strength was practically nonexistent. It just had to be the hand I wrote with too.

I went to bed hoping that everything would be normal in the morning.

-It Happened One Night When-

Pulling up outside school I could feel every pair of eyes turn towards me. As I took the steps to the door I could see people stop and whisper something with the person nearest to them.

Lissa had called me once I first woke up and told me all the rumours that were going around school. Some say that Jesse pushed me into the car, some say I jumped myself trying to commit suicide while others say that I was running away from the cabin because Jesse was so bad at sex. (Okay, that one made me chuckle a little bit)

Strangely none of them involved Mr Belikov. That meant Jesse hadn't told. He was obviously afraid of what everyone would say about him getting beaten up.

Jesse was the only one that knew that Mr Belikov was there. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Lissa what happened. What did happen in the cabin was so weird that I didn't even understand it myself. I had so many questions to ask, yet I didn't know how to ask them.

Inside the school, the whispering became even worse. Some people didn't even try to lower their voice.

I caught snippets of conversations.

"-she was totally drunk"

"-the whole thing was planned. She just did this for attention"

I thought I was safe when I had almost made it to homeroom when 4 football guys stood in my path. They were friends of Jesse. I saw them hang together at lunch sometimes.

"Excuse me." I really didn't want to make a crowd; I had enough people talking about me already.

One of the bigger football guys spoke up "I'm sorry Jesse didn't give you what you wanted. I promise that I will. I will make you feel like you've never felt before." They all started laughing.

"Let me get through." I just wanted these guys out of the way so I could go and find Lissa.

The guy acted like he didn't hear me. "So just come by anytime. I know you'll do it. Everyone knows you're cheap and will go with anyone."

I tried so hard to keep back tears. No doubt the whole corridor had heard and probably some of the people inside the classroom too.

These guys were absolute pricks and yet they were still getting to me.

I sprinted off towards the toilets where I finally let my tears fall freely.

**How did you enjoy that? Please tell me by leaving a review **

**A little note, I have never been nor know anyone that has been in a coma. If I got some details about what it is like or what happens afterwards wrong, I am sorry! xx**


	6. Chapter not showing up!

**Sorry about this but although I have added another chapter, for some strange reason it is not showing up! Hopefully this will make it show up!**

**So for all of you reading this, go back a page to read the new chapter! :D**


End file.
